old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Initiate
"Faith is not given freely. It must be earned. I have been trying to earn it for many years now." Basic/Special (Core) Religion has taken second place to money in the affections of many Old Worlders, but there are still many young men and women willing to devote their lives to the Gods. It takes great dedication and training to become a Priest. Initiates are Priests-in-training. They undergo harsh instruction under strict teachers, and until they are finished they are not allowed to preach or conduct services. Their training includes literacy and calligraphy, the study of scriptures, and the art of the sermon. They also learn the basics of weapon use so the temple can be defended in times of need. Note: As an Initiate you must decide who your patron God is and what church you serve. You can learn more about the faiths of the Old World in Chapter 8: Religion and Belief of the Core Rulebook. Your choice gives you another skill or talent, as detailed in Church Skills and Talents entry of your God’s description. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Astronomy or History), Academic Knowledge (Theology), Charm, Heal, Perception, Read/Write, Speak Language (Classical), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Lightning Reflexes or Very Strong, Public Speaking, Suave or Warrior Born Trappings: Religious Symbol (see Chapter 8: Religion and Belief for types), Robes Career Entries Dilettante, Hedge Wizard, Knight, Scribe, Student, Vampire Hunter, Witch Hunter, Zealot Career Exits Barber-Surgeon, Demagogue, Friar, Lay Priest, Priest, Scribe, Zealot Becoming an Initiate There are manifold reasons for devoting one’s life to divine service, and not all of them involve faith. Many initiates have no choice in their destiny, having been gifted to a cult at birth. This is the fate of many orphans, the children of paupers, or the babies especially religious parents who hope that gifting their child to a cult will bring that god’s fortune on their family. In addition, the nobility send their youngest sons to cult seminaries to avoid problems of inheritance. These initiates are often the least willing pupils. However, there are some who choose to become initiates in later life. Perhaps a traumatic event has given them a profound religious insight, or they have experienced a miraculous epiphany that fills them with the zeal of faith. Or perhaps a person wishes to atone for a misdeed, to wash away their remorse by devoting themselves to a holy vocation. Such initiates are often the most passionate followers of their god, chastising those who fail to match their own unbending righteousness. Life of an Initiate The life of an initiate involves arduous labour and long hours of study and prayer. When they are not being educated with holy book and hazel rod, initiates toil ceaselessly, cleaning the temple garderobes or performing other unsavoury tasks the priests prefer not to touch. This strict regime of labour is intended to hammer home to each initiate that their only desire should be obeying the commands of their superiors and the will of the god they serve. After several years of intensive training, initiates are released from their temple to experience life beyond its walls. Before they can help their flock in spiritual matters, they must become aware of the world and its pitfalls. Itinerant initiates discover how to surmount life’s obstacles using only the teachings of their faith. When they have learned how to accomplish this, they are allowed to return to their temple to be ordained as fully-fledged priests, the proudest moment of an initiate’s life.